The mythical penetration of Smaug (A RhettXSmaug fanfic)
by Fiddler32165
Summary: A romantic story about Youtube personality Rhett James McLaughlin and fictional dragon Smaug, from The hobbit series of films. (This version of Smuag has a Jack Black voice)


_A romantic story about Youtube personality Rhett James McLaughlin and fictional dragon Smaug, from The hobbit series of films._

 _(This version of Smaug is voiced by Jack Black also this Smaug looks like the one from the last hobbit film)_

Several years before Smaug had invaded the lonely mountain he was a simple family man who worked in RnD for solicitors, he had a beautiful wife called Steven and one child named Kage. They lived in Los Angles and were a middle class family who were happy in their current state of affairs. It was a Monday, steven had taken Kage to school but today Smaug had booked the day off work, he told work "Sorry but I'm not feeling too good today, I got a banging headache" however this was a lie, Steven worked at the school so she was gone for the day too. This was a good opportunity for Smaug to indulge in his private, guilty pleasures. A few months ago Smaug had found a channel called Mystical mornings, his friend Hulk told him about it, said it was funny, clever, original...but none of those things was why Smaug religiously watched the show, on daily bases. You see he had not grown attached to the show, he had grown attached to something else. He knew he wasn't good enough for him but he had fallen...for Rhett.

*Knock knock knock* "Hold on one moment please" Smaug said in a casually masked way as he was actually panicking as his cuck was wet, not from fapping as he had not had to time to begin that, but just from merely seeing Rhett through a laptop monitor. "Ok I'm here now" Smaug now more calm after quickly drying his cuck with a bit of old tissue paper. He opened the door to see the postman, this was unusual as normally the postman would just leave his post in the porch or even if it was a package. "Oh hi there, something important for me I take it?, lemme guess another bill?"Smaug joked, the postman laughed with him for a bit but then said "No I'm not here for anything like that, don't you worry" he said slowing down his laughter "I just need you to sign this, something about a prize or here let me open it for you *The postman cuts opens the envelope*smaug looks confused for a moment but now remembers a few months back. Mystical morning was a doing a special 30 billion subscriber special in which one person got to visit them while they were in Los Angeles, and this was a VIP experience visit too. "Uh, oh my!, I don't know what to say" Smaug said in shock of realising what was being delivered to him he quickly thanked the postman and rushed up into his bedroom. He observed the letter for further inspection, he read "Congratulations Smaug on winning the Mystical morning VIP experiance to Los Angeles you have been selected based on your activity on the channel and as a way to give back to our most loyal fans...perhaps this could be the chance I've been waiting for all my life, I can start over with him and-" Smaug paused in conflicting distress "What the fuck am I talking about he'd never want a hideous dragon that kills people to be his lover...but...I can try still at, YES! I WILL TRY!" Smaug stands up looking confident in himself and then continues to read the rest of the letter "Please be in Mystical hotel by 28th of June? but...but that's tommrow!, shit, it's fine I'll tell Steven that I'm on a buisness trip to make it look like I care, yeah that should do it".

 _The next morning_

"Kage did you see Smaug leave this morning?" asked Steven looking around the house for Smaug "No mother but look he left a letter" He hands her the leter "A letter from Smaug let me read it" she grabs the letter off of Kage and reads it out loud "Fuck you guys Imma start a new life with my new love, you can have the house, also tell Kage he's adopted" *Kage begins to cry* *Steven kills himself via chainsaw* *Kage then kills himself because someone on tumblr said it was cool*

Centre of Los Angeles, the epie centre of huge stars, a place booming with succsex. Smaug looks out the window of a yellow taxi, he looks out to see the golden gate bridge along with many of monuments I can't be bothered to research up but hey what do you care?. Smaug then exits the cab as it drops him off outside the grand hotel, a 6 star hotel Rhett and Link are hiring out for their fans Smaug enters the lobby to see dozens upon dozens of screaming fan girls, most of them probably not even winners, just there to attempt rape on either of the duo. Smaug pushes trhough them in the lobby area and reaches a point where the next room is blocked off by bouncers, Smaug sees on of the bouncers ahead of him, it seems he is dealing with a persistent fan, Smaug sits back as he doesn't want to get involved but watches as he needs to ask the bouncer on where to find Rhett and Link. The bouncer rams his arm up the 4'10 girl's vagina splitting her in half this scares the other fans away but Smaug being a genocidal dragon this doesn't really phase him. The lobby area now deserted, Smaug shows the bouncer his pass and proceeds to the main room where Rhett is alone doing some kind of work on a computer,running behind schedule on his next video with this whole event going on. Smaug froze up, but his primal dragon rage takes over and he flys over to Rhett and starts pounding him against the desk with his scaly cock and to his surprise, Rhett said something in response as he was getting fucked from behind. "What took you so long Smaug?" Smaug pulled back in shock as he wanted to know how Rhett knew this was going to happen. "I've been watching you Smaug since you was first born, all your life events have all been planned by me, to make this very event happen right now, to have you rape me, right here" Rhett stood up straight, put one hand forward, while his trousers where still down, "Your wife and child are dead, Smaug did you even know that?" Smaug looked unsurprised as he considered they would kill themselves any way. "You see Smaug I fell in love with you the moment I saw you in the moment you first appeared in the hobbit film but it was difficult to get us to meet together, I had to dispose of Link, his love for me was getting on my way to reach you, so I killed him, for you Smaug" Smaug, now looking more calm, overflowing with happiness and hormonal substances, he paused and he asked Rhett "Can we...can we carry on then?" Rhett smiled, and winked at Smaug.

Rhett carried Smaug to his penthouse bedroom, he layed him out on the bed "Rhett I can't begin to express how I'm feeling right now I-" Rhett leans over him and puts his right indez finger on him. "Quiet Smaug, now is the time for pleasure in my sex dungeon, not the time for talking" Smaug looked shocked he didn't ask for sex this soon, he wanted to take things slows, and Smaug has never even had sex, hence why Kage was adopted. "Rhett can't we take things slow first?" Rhett stopped looking confused, he was in the middle of un-doing his flies. "But what you just did downstairs in the lobby?, did you forget? or are you having second thoughts about me?..please tell me you aren't having second thoughts!" Rhett looked a bit pissed off for a moment then, his beard was rustled. "No, not at all, I didn't mean it like that,what I did downstairs was just me realizing my nervies, sorry but as a genocidal dragon I have strange ways of expressing myself, look I just don't want sex right now ok?, hey how about we go out for something inste-" Rhett grabbed Smaugs cock with his right hand, his grip was firm, strong, his biceps were tense as fuck "Ow, Rhett, please stop this at once I thought you loved me?!" Smaug was desperately now trying to get off of Rhett but Rhett only tensed up more now his other arm was pinning him down and he bent Smaugs cock down with him. "Yes that is right Smaug I do love you but this is the only way I can prove it to you...whether you like it or not, ARRRRGGHHHHH!" Rhett let out a blood curdling war cry and he threw his head back in an almost tribalist way as he let out the spine chilling roar, he then slammed his mouth, wide open on Smaugs throbbing cock, which had now lost some circulation because of how tightly he was holding onto it. Rhett began to suck Smaugs cock with his red hot face, Smaug was now crying for help but little did he know that Rhett had hired out the entire hotel so no one could hear him scream for help as he was being sexually decimated.

Rhett at this point whipped his mouth off of Smaug's dick and let go of Smaugs thick, flesh stick and proceeded to mount on top of the dragon, now with no clothes, his body dripping wet, he manhandled Smaug, pinning his arms down against Smaug's will, Rhett proceeded to over power Smaug's cock with his own, it was like a power struggle for both of them, huge cocks pressing against each other, eventually Rhetts cock prevailed, it had opened up Smaugs penis and pushed the meat inside back, to make room for the full brunt of force that was Rhett's stick of fury. Smaug began to spaz out as he felt his cock go into his own body, but it only got worse from there. Rhett at this point has now squezzed the life out of Smaugs arms with his own hands as he was gripping so hard as he thrusted his dick into what was Smaug's own dick but was now just a flappy tube of skin, as the inner meat was inside of Smaug's body at this point. "..Rhett please...stop" Smaugs last breath of word he tried to get out in between the thrusts, Rhett ignored, as he was red hot, dripping with sweat, top to bottom, his ass cheeks clenched together like toffee, his beard was trickling drops of sweat onto Smaug's face...he drew closer down to Smaug as he began to also slow down, Smaug at this point was almost lifeless his body shattered against his own will, but he was still conscious about what was happening. Rhett then began to viciously tongue Smaug, he forcefully snogged him as he started to do more vertical humps, Smaug tried to fight back but Rhett was far too strong and on so much adrenaline at this point that he could pin down a dragon...

Rhett stopped violently snogging Smaug as he slowly put his head to left side of Smaug's ear and whispered "Dragon flames can't melt steel cum", all of a sudden Rhett let out on last pump and a spalsh of holy juices cam out and covered Smaug in Rhett's cum, it was wet, raw white as Rhett had not fucked in such a long time and his body was still pressed against Smaug's wet body, this meant Rhett at this point was now covered in not only buckets of sweat but now buckets of his own cum. Rhett slowed down, his dick was satified..for now and Smaug would probably never recover from this.

Rhett slowly got up, still butt naked he turned to look at Smaug, look of devastation on his almost lifeless body, Rhett almost felt sorry for him, hurt seeing him hurt, but he knew he did what he wanted, no, what he needed to do. He went over to Smaug rested his cuck next to Smaug's head and said "You was stunning Smaug, you was the only one who could take me and survive and after-all, theirs a reason why I only penetrate mythical beings, it's because normal humans die within seconds of having intercourse with me. Rhett went to leave out the door but Smaug whispered something for Rhett to hear..."You're a fucking monster! for doing this" Rhett laughed "Oh the irony, well I best be off, but you can stay, my dear...forever and ever and ever, till the day I murder fuck you...my dear, dear Smaug.


End file.
